


#damereysistance January: Drabble 002

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereysistance Drabbles (January 2019) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #damereysistance, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen, The Resistance Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: And we will never die, not one of us, we'll go on won't we?: On Jakku, Rey had to remind herself that survival was possible every moment, every day. A certain Rebel refuses to let her forget that she will thrive.





	#damereysistance January: Drabble 002

The scavengers around Niima Outpost were, at best, apathetic about their lots in life. Most were ruled by pessimism.

Rey is enchanted by the positivity that radiates from Poe Dameron whenever it falls to him to address the ragtag coterie of rebels. His eyes alight with sincerity, his voice ringing, he speaks of impossible missions that brought down planet-killers, of unlikely heroes rising to greatness.

"I'm the best," is his common refrain. He seems to meet everyone's eyes all at once. "And you're the best, too."

Rey has never met someone who believes in living as much as Poe Dameron.


End file.
